The Ordeal
by TsoLan
Summary: Niko and his family come to Los Santos for a holiday. At the same time, Trevor begins getting targeted by a mysterious individual from his past. As GTA IV and GTA V characters collide, will Trevor and his friends escape the fury of an old and vengeful enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jimmy De Santa smiled to himself as he read the most recent message from his long term Life Invader friend. "The N boy's coming to stay! Woo hoo!"  
>"Wha?" Michael grunted dully from the sofa, where he was slumped in front of yet another movie.<br>"That friend I've had online, papa bear! Niko. I told you about him, didn't I?"  
>"The guy from Liberty City who's page your always on? Looks a bit like a monkey?"<br>"Yeah." said Jimmy happily. "He just in-boxed me to say that him and his family are coming over here on vacation."  
>"You gonna meet up?" Michael asked, trying to sound interested. Jimmy took a second or two to respond.<br>"Um...yeah, about that...well, you know how expensive hotels are in Los Santos..."  
>Michael sat up straight and marched to the dining table. "What have you told him?" he demanded angrily.<br>"I uh...well, I might of um..."  
>"Give me that" Michael snarled as he grabbed the laptop and read Jimmy's latest message to Niko. "Np my Yooropeon bro, you can crash at my dads crib, and we'll have pot party and 3sum." Michael read. "What the hell does that mean?" Michael read it through again. The terrible use of the English language confused him, but he got the gist of it. "Have you invited this man to stay at our house?!"<br>"So what?" Jimmy said defensively "There's plenty of room!"  
>"We've only got three bedrooms, you little shit!" Michael exclaimed. "How many of them are coming?"<br>"Um...well, there's Niko, his cousin, his cousin's wife, his friend Jacob...oh, and his cousin's kid." Jimmy thought to himself for a moment. "Shit, yeah, it's gunna be kind of a tight squeeze."  
>"Well, you can just message him back right away and say that they won't be able to stay." Michael said angrily. "One, we have no room for them, and two, you don't know anything about this guy! He could be some sort of crazed killer like me, for all you know! No way, Jim. Forget it. They ain't staying here."<p>

2445.43 miles away

"Ah, good, Jimmy says we can definetley stay at his..." Niko told Roman. "It's a eight bedroom mansion, his dad is a retired banker with a shit load of cash." The slightly creepy Serbian chucked to himself. "His dad took a few hours persuading apparently."  
>"Oh good." Roman replied. He leaned over to see Jimmy's profile on Niko's laptop. "Damn, that guy works out!" he observed, looking at Jimmy's profile picture (a 6,3 body builder with a buzz-cut and arms like tree trunks.)<br>The door to the penthouse opened, and Mallorie walked in with five year old Kate tagging along behind her, carrying a huge ice lolly. "Hey guys!" Mallorie said, throwing herself down on the sofa. Niko bit his lip. He used to think that her strong Puerto Rican accent was cute, but since he'd moved in with Roman and Mallorie, he'd found himself getting slightly annoyed by it. "Hey beautiful!" Roman said, leaping from his chair and kissing her. "We've got the accommodation for Los Santos sorted out!"  
>"Awesome! So, two days from now, it's sand, sun and sea, huh?"<br>"Oh yes...me and you will have fun in our luxury bedroom, Mal." Roman said, fawning over his wife. Mallorie giggled, and before long, the two of them were kissing.  
>Niko groaned. "Really?" he said, looking over at the loved up couple. "Could you at least do that where I can't see you? And perhaps less than ten times every day?"<br>Little Kate Bellic walked back into the room. She looked at her parents and chuckled. "Your mummy and daddy are at it again, Kate" he said. Kate smiled.  
>"Gwoss!" she exclaimed.<br>Niko laughed. "You've got that right." he said. "By the way, we've got our holiday sorted." He smiled as his cousins daughter's eyes lit up with excitement. Although she wasn't technically his niece, he considered himself as her uncle, as did she. "Is it in nice hotel?" she asked.  
>"Not quite. I have a friend who we will stay with. Jimmy and his family. I expect they are very nice people."<br>"When we going?" Kate asked.  
>"Only two days!" Niko said happily. "It's going to be great fun."<br>That's what he thought.

**Note: I thought that a Niko/Michael encounter would be interesting, so I thought I'd write this as a bit of a laugh. I hope you all like it. I don't really know where I'll go with it, but hopefully it will work out good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where are they then?" Michael asked Jimmy aggressively. "I've got a meeting at the studio in half an hour!" Him and Jimmy were sitting in the living room. Niko and his friends were meant to have arrived ten minutes ago.

Jimmy glanced at his watch anxiously. "You know what LS traffic is like! Just because you don't pay any attention to traffic lights, it doesn't mean other people don't!"

Michael scoffed angrily. "I ain't messing Solomon around the for the sake of this bunch."

Amanda and Tracy came down the stairs. "Calm down Michael." Amanda said disapprovingly. "We're meant to control our emotions now, remember?"

"You got the airbeds set up, Jimmy?" Tracy asked her brother.

"Yeah!" Jimmy said. "They'll be comfy." Jimmy had set up five airbeds in the garage. Tracy laughed out loud. "Do they know they're sleeping on airbeds?" she asked.

"Um...I might have forgot to mention it...but they won't mind." Jimmy replied.

"Remember guys, they've got a little kid with them." Amanda said. "No swearing, no weapons and no drugs on display, all right?"

Jimmy slapped his forehead. "Shit!" he exclaimed, leaping from his seat and running upstairs. "The bong!"

/

"Where is it?" Niko spat furiously. He'd been driving around the Rockford hills for fifteen minutes now, and he still hadn't found the eight bed roomed mansion he was expecting to be staying in.

"Check the sat-nav, cousin!" Roman suggested. Him, Mallorie and Kate were in the back of the rented grey Cavalcade, whilst Niko and Little Jacob were sat in the front. Kate had fallen fast asleep on her father's rather fat shoulder.

"Check the sat-nav." Niko repeated. "Fantastic advice. Where would I be without you, Roman?" he replied sarcastically.

"Aiight, easy, rudeboy." Jacob said. "I an I ask for directions and ting, seen?"

"Okay." Niko said. "Ask that girl across the street." he said, pointing at a very attractive young woman in hotpants and a blue, stripy tank top. Jacob unrolled the window and shouted to the girl "Hold up, my youth! I need a direction to fifteen pon Rockford Hills, sight?"

The girl didn't understand a word. She quickened her pace, and walked away round the corner. "Bumbaclot!" Jacob snarled, shutting the window again, so as not to damage the air conditioning. The temperature was above thirty Celsius outside. Niko slammed his fist into the wheel. The hot weather, and the fact that they were completely lost, was making him furious.

"Take a left here." Mallorie called from the seat behind Niko. "Then go up the street for about a minute, and make a right, into their driveway."

"You sure?" Niko asked.

"Yeah...I texted Valarie, she knows LS like the back of her hand." Mallorie replied.

"Valerie..." Roman said thoughtfully "Is she the one in prison?" Roman asked.

"No papi." Mallorie laughed. "That's Elizabeta. Valarie's the one in rehab."

"Oh yes. Hard to keep track of these things." Roman said.

"I an I hated that sista Elizabeta and ting, ya know rasta! Jacob said.

"Is Valarie the one I slept with in an alleyway on Christmas Eve on the year you and me met?" Roman asked.

"No..." Mallorie replied, looking hurt. "That was me."

"Oh right." Roman said, surprised. "I thought you went home with that Dominican security guy?"

"Please!" Niko exclaimed. "Please, everyone be silent for just a few moments and let me drive in peace!"

"Aiight, I an I hear ya rude boy." Jacob said soothingly. Niko had been very on edge recently, and he knew not to take his outbursts to heart.

About a minute later, they pulled up to the De Santa's driveway. They all gazed up at the house. "Well, this is nice." Roman said. "But um...it doesn't look like you could fit eight bedrooms in there."

"Yeah...Mal, are you sure you've got the right address." Niko asked, looking at the house with concern. Mallorie checked her phone. "Yeah, sure it is...I think...tell you what, I'll go and knock."

Mallorie climbed out of the cramped car and walked up the sloped driveway. She knocked her fist against the door. "coming!" called out a raspy, male voice. The door opened. Mallorie smiled at Jimmy. "Heya, I was just wondering if we've got the right house? We were told we could stay here."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "I uh...yes, so, um...would you l..like to come...um..." he stuttered helplessly, gawping at Mallorie.

Michael rolled his eyes and walked to the doorway. "Move." he told Jimmy. He pushed Jimmy aside and smiled at Mallorie. "Hey babe, sorry about that. It's not you, he gets like that with most women. Yes, this is the right house."

Mallorie laughed. "No problem." she turned round and gestured to everyone else in the car. They got out, looking apprehensive. Kate was sat on Roman's shoulders, looking at the house with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Hey." Niko nodded casually to Michael, his hand outstretched. "Niko Bellic. You must be Jimmy's dad?"

"That's me." Michael took Niko's hand. "Michael De Santa. Jimmy! Come say hi!" he called out.

Jimmy slouched back into the hall. "What's up, N dog!" he bellowed, his arms outstretched. Niko looked highly confused. "You are Jimmy?" he asked.

"That's right." Jimmy said cheerfully. "Come in guys, come in."

Roman laughed. "You don't look much like the guy in your profile picture, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked awkward. "Yeah...about that..."

Niko smiled. "Don't let my cousin lecture you on bullshit." he told Jimmy. "He dragged me to Liberty City with promises of penthouses, women, luxury sports cars and parties. When I arrived, it was debts, hitmen and cockroach infested apartments."

" I nae expert on houses and ting." Jacob said, peering up the stairs. "But dis don't look like it has eight rooms."

Jimmy squirmed awkwardly. "It dosen't...it had eight rooms. See, hallway, kitchen, dining room, mum and dad's room, my room, Tracy's room, the garage, the toilet. Eight rooms."

Niko laughed. "Wait a minute...you specifically said eight bedrooms. Not eight rooms in total."

"No I didn't."

"I've got it on Life Invader! Eight bedrooms is what you said!"

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess I must have made a typo..."

Tracy smiled craftily. "Why don't you show our guests where they'll be sleeping, Jimmy?" she asked sweetly. Jimmy glared at her. "I will...uh...come on then." he said to his guests.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Can I get anyone a coffee?"

Jacob nodded. "Nice one rasta, two sugars an' a licke milk, seen? One love." Amanda didn't understand a word. She looked to Michael for help, but he just shrugged. "So um...go with Jimmy, he'll show you to your room."

"Aiight."

/

"So..." Niko said, gazing at the garage with dismay. "So..."

Jimmy smiled nervously. "So...would you like help unpacking..." he asked.

"So, you full of crap or what! We can't sleep in here!"

"Why?" asked Jimmy feigning innocence.

"Me and Mallorie wanted a little time to ourselves!" Roman said.

"Sure!" said Jimmy. "You can do a rota. You and Mallorie go to bed early, and you have the garage to yourselves."

"Screw you!" Roman spat. "Let's go."

Niko nodded. "Goodbye, Jimmy."

"No, no, no, wait up N-dog!" he said hastily. "You don't want to spend a fortune for nothing."

Niko laughed. "For nothing?" he repeated. "All I want is a bed, some space, and some air conditioning." You've offered none of these. Goodbye, Jimmy."

"Uh, Niko..." Mallorie said nervously. "We don't actually have enough money...we thought we'd be staying here, see."

Niko shut his eyes and exhaled furiously. "All right!" Jacob, sofa, me other sofa, Mallorie, Kate and Roman in here. Deal?"

Nobody was happy about it, but there was nothing do be done. They didn't have the money for a Los Santos hotel, and the house was, at least, reasonably comfortable.

"Cheer up!" Roman said enthusiastically to Niko. "We're only sleeping here! We've still got the whole city to explore!"

Niko shrugged. "I suppose so."

/

Meanwhile, in a skip in the south of the city, Trevor Phillips awoke with a start. "Argh!" he screamed. His clothes had been stolen. Again. "Where are you assholes hiding!" he screamed into thin air. He climbed awkwardly out of the skip and walked unsteadily towards the street. He felt angry. Really angry...

**Note: Sorry for long delay.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Niko awoke slowly, aching slightly from sleeping on the sofa. "Jimmy!" he snarled under his breath. He supposed that Jimmy had meant well, trying to save him the cost of a hotel, but it didn't stop him being annoyed by it. Roman had lured him to Liberty City under the pretense of luxury, and now he'd been duped again in exactly the same way. He stood up and stretched, taking in his surroundings. Little Jacob was asleep on the sofa in the hallway of the De Santa household.

Niko considered switching on the television, but he didn't want to wake anyone else up. He strolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He knew it was rude to take someone else's food without asking, but he didn't care. He was hungry. He'd make sure they paid rent to compensate. "What the hell..." he muttered, taking out a homemade bottle of thick, green liquid. He opened the bottle and sniffed cautiously. "I wouldn't." came a voice behind him. He wheeled round, to find Michael behind him smiling slightly. "Oh...didn't see you there..." Niko said awkwardly.

"No problem, pal. Help yourself to whatever you want. But take my advice, that juice is torture."

"Thank you..." Niko said, peering into the fridge.

Michael sighed deeply. "I reckon you're feeling a bit let down by the house, huh?" Niko chuckled slightly, taking a bunch of grapes from the fridge. "Your son didn't exactly give an accurate description of it's size, put it that way." "The kid's a class A bullshitter." Michael said. "As well as a druggie, a gaming addict and a lazy scrounger. But he means well."

"Yes." Niko replied simply. The two men lapsed into awkward silence. What could you say to someone who you'd only known for a day yet now was suddenly sharing a house with? "So, your an accountant, I hear?" Niko asked casually. Michael smirked. "Yeah, that's about the size of it. I work in transference. You know, transferring money safely from one place to another and stuff. I'm recently retired though. How about you?"

"I was an odd-jobs man when I arrived in this country five years ago. I do repo-work mainly nowadays." Michael nodded, feigning interest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow coming to the front door. He recognized the shape of the silhouette to be Franklin. "Michael!" Franklin said urgently, opening the door with his own key. "Where you at, dog...what?" he stopped in his tracks, at the sight of Little Jacob lying fast asleep, slumped on the sofa by the door. "Bumbaclot!" Jacob shouted, disorientated waking up with a jump.

"Who might you be?" Franklin asked defensively.

"They are just some of Jimmy's friends, Frank." Michael said coming into the hall, followed by Niko.

"This here's Niko, and that's...Jacob." Franklin nodded impatiently to them both before continuing to talk to Michael. "We've got problems, dog. P'haps we should turn on the news..."

_"Yesterday, all hell broke loose on the streets of Los Santos, with over one hundred people, fifty eight of which were policemen reported dead. Astoundingly, the police believe the massacre was carried out by a single man, who, once apprehended, managed to fight his way out of police custody. The suspect, described as a thin, white male in his mid to late forties with greying hair and a dubious tattoo on his neck, is considered extremely dangerous. The police advise that he be approached with caution. And in other news, the search for multi-billionaire businessman, Devin Weston, has been called off." _

Michael switched off the television. "What a dick!" he said.

"Come on man!" Franklin said. "Don't act like you don't know who did this."

Michael snarled. "There's no proof that it's Trevor who did it." he spat. "It could have been any other psycho."

"Yeah, except you and I both know it's not. Who else could it be, really?" Franklin said.

"Well...oh all right, of course it's him." Michael said bitterly. "But so what? Do you want to go and reason with him? I mean, we don't even know where he is!"

"He'll be in the strip-club or the trailer, dude. We gotta stake 'em both out. We can't just stand by when we know he's going around doing stuff like this." Franklin insisted. Niko and Jacob stood at the back of the sitting room, surprised and shaken by what was happening. "But it's not our respo...we..." Michael stammered. "Oh, all right. We've got to try and stop him, I get it. You...Niko. You want to come? We could use some protection, just in case." Niko stared at Michael. "Protection? But I'm not involved in cri-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Michael said wearily. "I've been a criminal for most of my adult life. I know another criminal when I see him, and I reckon you're pretty damn good at what you do as well. Am I right?" Niko scowled. Jacob answered the question for him. "Me man Niko, he be da best at shooting and ting, seen?"

"As I thought." Michael said. "Hopefully, it won't come to that. We just need to find him before he kills himself, or anyone else. He's crazy as shit, guys. And he's unpredictable."

Franklin smiled. "Yeah- and your best friend." he added. Michael snorted and dismissed the idea.

"We all make bad choices, and meeting him was one of mine."

"All right." Niko said. "Let's do it. But I want paying." The four of them left the sitting room and went out into the hallway. Just as they were leaving, Roman emerged from the garage. "Ah! Good morning!" he said brightly. "Where are you going?" he asked, perplexed.

"Explain later." Niko muttered to Roman, leaving through the front door with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The screams could be heard in Sandy Shores, even though they were coming from the airfield. They were ear splitting. Out of this world. Indeed, some thought that the UFO enthusiasts had finally gotten lucky and found something.

But no. It was Trevor. Full of fury, he slammed his fist into the wooden panels stacked up against the aircraft hanger. It had got out of hand. Again. Very out of hand. He crouched down on the sun-baked, dusty ground and groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Why? He hadn't wanted to kill anyone. He felt angry, sure he did, but he felt angry a lot. That was just how he was. Why did it always have to end like this? One simple and minor disagreement had led to a city wide bloodbath. Again. He was covered in blood and had dozens of murders to his name. Again. The hot sun pressed down on him, only adding to his anger. He knew the police wouldn't catch him. The San Andreas police force were commonly known to be amongst the least competent in the entire world, matched only by those of Liberty City. Crime was easy to get away with in San Andreas. But that didn't make him feel any better. He often wondered whether he deserved to be caught. On a really bad day, he'd even considered handing himself in.

He shook his head and straightened up. He considered getting in his plane for a therapeutic fly around the state, but he decided against it. He strolled slowly back across the desert, heading for Sandy Shores. He smiled. Sandy Shores was still a little pocket of existence leftover from the days of the Wild West, and Trevor liked that. Proper law, the tax man, parking fines, plastic tits...they hadn't arrived to corrupt it yet. Trevor enjoyed the uncertainty, the sense of solidarity, the harshness of the weather, the freedom, the isolation, the cut from the outside world.

Five minutes later, he arrived back at his trailer, having sprinted the rest of the journey to let off steam. He felt much better for it. Ron stood on his porch, listening intently into an old fashion receiver. "Oh you sad, wretched fool." he said dismissively to Ron, as he climbed the steps up to the porch.

"You're right Trevor!" Ron exclaimed hastily, jumping in shock at the sudden presence of his friend. "I'm a sad, wretched fool!"

Trevor walked past his put-upon friend and went into his trailer. He turned on the tap, and buried his head under it, lapping up the droplets of water that came down his scarred and dirty face. The cool water soothed his temper even more than the sprint. Soon, he'd be back to normal. Well, until the next rage that is. But no! Trevor knew he mustn't think that way. "This will be the last time!" he shouted to thin air.

He'd said that many times before. Many times.

/

"So, you're quite sure you've not seen him since last week?" Michael asked again.

"No!" Wade replied. "Last I heard, he was gunna get cousin Floyd and bring him here..."

Michael nodded. "All right, thanks. Have fun." he added, smirking as the two strippers either side of wade continued to snuggle up to him. "Sometimes I miss the sunlight..." Wade said thoughtfully.

Michael laughed. "Yeah...all right, I'm leaving now." Michael walked away from Wade's booth and exited the Vanilla Unicorn, sighing. He strolled back to the car and got into the driver's seat.

"No luck?" Niko asked. He was sat in the back seat listening to K109 on his phone.

"None so to speak of." Michael replied. "That kid Wade was there though...that's his friend. He said something about Trevor going to find some Lloyd guy or something...but I wouldn't know where to start."

"Eh, listen here dog. Way I see it, he's bound to turn up either here or the trailer soon enough. He might even be at the trailer now." Franklin said.

Michael sighed and looked out of the window drearily. "Tell you what...Frank, you and Niko wait around in the club. I'll go and check the trailer. Yeah? We'll hand around for a few hours to see if he shows."

Niko laughed. "Keeping lookout in a strip club. I'm not complaining."

Niko and Franklin got out of the car and walked into the Strip Club. Sighing gloomily, Michael span the car around and began the long journey north, to Sandy Shores. "Why do I bother?" he asked himself out loud. "Why do I even bother looking out for that piece of shit?"

He often wished he'd never met Trevor, but annoyingly, he had and even more annoyingly he cared for him. He wished he didn't.

/

Jimmy was busy in the kitchen preparing himself some toast for breakfast. He furiously hacked at the loaf with a bread-knife, but the loaf had been exposed to the elements for a day or two now, and it was too stale to cut neatly.

"Come on you son...of...a...bitch!" he growled. Finally, he managed to cut a slice off. He was just in the process of cutting another when Mallorie walked into the kitchen, yawning.

"Oh, hey." she said to Jimmy.

"Hey!" Jimmy said loudly and quickly, sounding more high pitched and cheerful than usual. "So um...there's lot's of good food! Have what you want!" he felt his cheeks burning red.

"Thanks..." Mallorie replied, looking highly taken aback. "'l'll come back when you're done..."

Oh, I'm done now!" Jimmy lied hastily, moving away from the table. As he did so, he accidentley upended the breadboard, and everything on it. Mallorie yelped and jumped back as the bread-knife landed point downwards less than an inch from her foot.

"Shit! Sorry! Are you all right? Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"-Look, it's fine. You finish up in here, I'll come back when your done. Okay?" she walked out.

Jimmy stood as still as a statue staring after her. "I don't think that could have gone any worse." he thought sadly.

Tracy came into the room. "Jimmy, she's thirty something and already married." Tracy reminded her brother.

"What?" Jimmy replied. "I..."

Tracy laughed and patted her brother on the back mock-fully. "You've got a school boy crush on her, bro."

Jimmy shrugged. "Well, I...I mean I don't usually like Mexicans, but you know...she is kind of hot."

"She's not Mexican. I think she's Cuban or Jamaican or something." Tracy replied foolishly. "Or maybe Japanese...is that in South America?"

"But look...her husband is of kind of like me, build wide! Maybe she goes for my type!"

Tracy groaned. "You really are a sad, pathetic, dismal excuse of a human, who I am extremely ashamed to admit that I'm related to. But I mean that in a kind and caring way, bro. I love you." she ruffled his hair playfully and with that she left the kitchen.

/

"So what does this guy actually look like?" Niko asked. "Nobody's told me."

Franklin chuckled. "You'll know him when you see him. Pretty thin guy...balding hair, and a tattoo saying "cut here" along his neck."

The two of them were sitting at a table in the Vanilla Unicorn, each holding a pint of beer. All around them, flashing lights glared and the music blared out whilst the near naked dancers entertained dozens of men, all leaning in for a better look.

"So what and he actually owns this place?"

"He does all right for hisself." Franklin replied. "Besides being an angry psychotic motherfucker, he's a pretty clever guy."

"Hmm..." Niko sipped his beer, his eyes narrowed. He'd always thought that Vlad Glebov was the creepiest guy he'd ever meet, but from the sounds of it, this guy was going to give Vladdy boy a run for his money.

"You're in the business over in Liberty City then, huh?" Franklin asked, trying to make conversation.

"What? Oh yeah...well I used to be. I work for a guy called Stevie now, repossessing vehicles. Some of it's legit, I think...I don't really question the legal side of it. I've never even seen the guy, but he pays well."

"Cool. I was a repo dude for a car dealer myself. I know for a fact that none of it was legit."

Niko chuckled. "Past tense, I notice. What happened, did he go down?"

Franklin laughed out loud. "Not exactly. That's where the old dude, Michael comes in. I repossessed a car from his house, and he made me smash into my employers shop at gunpoint. It's a long story after that..."

Niko shrugged. "I expect we have time to hear it."

/

Finally, after speeding down the highway, Michael stopped outside of Trevor's Sandy Shores trailer. He gazed out of the window at Ron, who was making a dismal effort at trying to improve his shooting skills. "Oh dear..." he said sadly, observing Ron's pitiful shots.

Ron turned around to see Michael get out of the car. "Oh, it's you." he said rudely. "What do you want?"

"Where's Trevor?" Michael asked shortly.

"What if he doesn't want to be disturbed right now?" Ron replied defensively, stepping in Michael's way.

"So he's in the trailer?"

"Did I say that?"

Michael laughed. "Well if he wasn't, you'd simply say "I don't know where Trevor is." Now get the fuck out of my way."

"Hold on sir, I'll go as-"

Michael's forehead came into contact with Ron's nose, flooring him instantly. Michael looked down at the man, as he law bleeding and unconscious on the floor.

"Yes!"

Trevor appeared in the doorway of the trailer. Far from angry at the brutal attack of his loyal friend, Trevor bounded down to Michael in delight. "_What_ a take-down, M! Didn't think you had it in you anymore."

"Yeah, well the nervous little asshole shouldn't annoy me. Anyway, I've been looking for you, T."

Ron groaned dully on the floor, stirring slightly. "Shut up!" Trevor screamed, stamping on his friend's face, knocking him out cold again. "So then Mikey, what can I do for you my slippery friend?"

"You know what."

Trevor shrugged. "No I don't. Spell it out to me." his voice was becoming dangerously calm and relaxed- always a sign that he was getting angry.

"You. Los Santos. The massacres. Who else could it be?"

"Fuck you Michael! Fuck. You. You don't understand! And who are you to judge me anyway, you state turned prick!"

Michael took at instinctive step back from Trevor.

And then it happened.

Michael and Trevor didn't have time to turn around, or to even register what had happened. The pair of them were thrown into the air by a gust of red hot air. At the same time, a deafening boom brutally battered the two men's eardrums, sending shock-waves punching through their skulls and into their brains. They both landed with a thump. Michael felt as though his very bones were on fire. He lay on the ground, shaking and in total shock. He tried to stand up, but didn't feel that his muscles would support him. Ron had only been tossed across the ground slightly, and being on the floor already, had avoided the worst of the blast.

Trevor sat up abruptly. "How extra-ordinary!" he exclaimed. He leapt up, as though nothing had happened. Michael tried to follow his friend's lead, but groaned and collapsed weakly back to the ground. Trevor strolled over to his trailer. Naturally, it was damaged, but still firmly intact. However, the fences around the trailer, the wooden porch of the trailer, as well as the off-road quad-bike were completely destroyed. When you build your home from the same metal used to build tanks, there's not much that can do serious harm. Trevor's attention went to the gas canister- or the remains of it. He'd had it propped up against his trailer for a while now. And someone had shot it. Trevor shuddered. If they'd been so much as a few feet closer to it...suddenly it dawned on Trevor that he and Michael may still very much be in danger. He scanned the desert around him.

And he saw him. Right across by the railway line, there was a figure. Trevor couldn't make him out at all, but he knew that he was holding a suppressed sniper rifle. "You!" Trevor screamed at the top of his breath, pulling out a pistol from his pocket and firing indiscriminately in the direction of the shadowy figure whom had come close to blowing him and Michael to pieces. He felt rage build up inside him. Everything seemed to turn red and orange in front of his eyes. "You wanna piece of me?" he screamed to the far-away sniper. But it was finished. The sniper turned on his heel and fled the scene. Trevor stood where he was, full of rage and fear. Michael finally struggled to his feet. "I've been here all of five minutes and this happens!" he moaned.

Trevor nodded, turning to Michael. "Mikey...I think we've got problems."

**Note: So sorry for the delay, been very busy but this story has been well received, so I felt I should carry it on. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, homie. Thanks man." Franklin rung off.

"Yeah, Michael ran into him in Sandy Shores. We can head off."

"Excellent." Niko said. "I'd better go back to the house and check on Roman, I wouldn't put it past him to have gambled the television away by now."

"What are you guys gonna be up to in LS?" Franklin asked.

Niko shrugged. "Me, probably very little. Roman and Mallorie want me to babysit Kate mainly, whilst they go off exploring the bars. Jacob is here on the basis that he has nothing better to do."

Franklin peered behind Niko and noticed Wade glancing around nervously before hurrying to the exit. He thought nothing of it. "Nice...you know, the theme park on the pier is usually quiet this time of year."

Niko shrugged again. "I'll take her there perha-

That was as far as he got.

The bomb must have been concealed somewhere in staff only, taken in by stealth. Nobody had known it was there, but they knew it now, only when it was far too late. The whole room shuddered, and the wall behind the stage shook, before crumbling to the floor. Niko dived straight for the floor, covering his head with his hands. Franklin, who's reactions were slightly slower, was blown backwards, straight into the bar. All around, people screamed and sobbed in shock and confusion. The smell of acrid smoke poured into the now catastrophically damaged room.

"Ain't this 'bout a bitch..." Franklin said, standing shakily up. "The whole stupid ass place blown up. What's going on in this world man? "

The other people in the room were stirring feebly. Franklin and Niko were more used to explosions than they were, and as such recovered faster.

"Let's get out of here." Niko muttered. "I don't want to get caught up with the police."

So they rushed to the exit of the Vanilla Unicorn, coughing and spluttering at the fumes, whilst people sobbed and screamed in shock all around them. Franklin was sure that there must have been lives lost, but he put it out of his mind. Him and Niko emerged into the street. Already, the sirens were approaching from all sides.

Niko half ran down the alley alongside the club. "Come on!" he hissed to Franklin. "Let's get out of here!"

Franklin was puzzled. "Why are you so worried?" he asked. "I thought you were pretty much law-abiding now?

Niko shrugged. "Yes...but I'm here illegally, always have been."

"Ah, I see. Come on then, homie. I own the cab company, I'll get us a taxi." Franklin said.

"Good kid." replied Niko, sounding relieved. "Let's get back to the house."

/

"It just blew up?" Roman asked incredulously. "Boom?"

"Boom." replied Niko dully.

They were sitting back in the living room at the De Santa's. Jimmy had gone out on his daily bike ride, whilst Amanda and Tracy had gone shopping. Roman, Niko, Franklin and Mallorie were sitting together, whilst Kate was out playing in the garden, wearing arm bands so that she could safely play in the swimming pool. Jacob was also out there, allegedly watching her, but as he sat slumped on the deck chair, with a spliff hanging from his mouth, it was fairly obvious that he was either stoned or asleep. Or indeed, both.

"Wow...and to think we've only been here a day..."

"Tell me about it." Niko said. "It must be me...I attract trouble."

"Yeah..." Roman replied.

Niko raised an eyebrow. "You're actually meant to try and encourage me that this isn't the case, but oh well."

Franklin shook his head. "Naw, dog. The only one who attracts trouble is Trevor. Believe me man, it will be something to do with him."

Mallorie and Roman exchanged a look. "Is Michael bringing this man back here?" Mallorie asked. "Because, our daughter...

Niko shook his head. "I don't care how crazy and psychotic he is. If he tries to harm her, I will bury him." he said it so matter-of-factly that it sent chills down Franklin's spine.

"Look guys, just be polite to him. Don't annoy him, and he'll be fine." Franklin said, in what he hoped were reassuring tones. "And whatever you do, don't laugh at him." he added, recounting the occasion he'd dared to laugh at Trevor for tripping over a fence.

Roman nodded. "We'll trust you on that, dude." he said to Franklin. "But you'd better be right."

Just then, the front door opened, and in walked Jimmy. "Too much more of that, maybe I won't be dead by thirty-five." he said, walking into the living room. "Hey N-dog." he said, nodding at Niko. "Franklin."

"All right?" Niko responded. "Exercise?"

"Tell me about it homie." Jimmy said tiredly.

"Here, sit down." Mallorie said, shuffling along the sofa to give Jimmy room. Jimmy's eyes widened, his chubby face going scarlet. "Um...I'd better shower...I mean I'd love to, but...yeah...thanks..." he turned and left the room. "Seems a rather odd boy." Mallorie said, glancing after him uncertainly.

The door opened again. Everyone waited on the edge of their seat, all feeling nervous. Michael walked in. Covered in ashes, and looking wild. Trevor followed him, his white T-shirt smeared black with soot and gunpowder. Roman and Mallorie kept stealing glances at the new arrival, but avoided looking anywhere near his eyes. Niko gazed at Trevor thoughtfully. He could see why everyone was so nervous of him. The way he stood there, even his facial expression.

Michael sat down. "You wouldn't believe what happened to us." he said.

Franklin considered. "You wouldn't believe what happened to us either, homie."

**Note: I'm REAL slow to update, I know. I've got exams and shizzle at the moment, so I really have other priorities, but nonetheless, I'm very sorry for being so slow, because I know some people are enjoying this. I hope you are anyway :~D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So." said Michael "It looks to me as if you've pissed someone off just a little too much, T."

Trevor stood where he was mulling things over. "So...just to get this straight...my strip club..."

"Yeah..." Franklin shifted away from Trevor apprehensively.

"It's...ruined?" Trevor finished the sentence slowly, his voice becoming dangerously soft.

"I...uh..." Franklin was reluctant to answer.

"Yeah." said Niko. "Utterly destroyed."

"Fuck it!" Trevor yelled, making everyone in the room jump out of their skin. Like a savage animal, Trevor looked frantically around the room for something to main or destroy. He didn't see anything suitable, and resorted to smashing his head against the wall.

"T!" Michael said firmly and loudly, trying to stop him. "T! Don't be an idiot man."

Trevor stopped and gazed into mid air, breathing heavily. He'd dented the wall with his head. "My fucking strip club! You! Generic goon!" he suddenly turned to Niko and snarled at him. "Why didn't you stop it happening?"

Niko threw his arms out in disbelief "What was I meant to have done? I don't sweep the area for concealed bombs every time I enter a strip-club!"

"Nobody could have done anything, dog." Franklin reassured Trevor.

"Yeah...I mean you surely have insurance for the place." Michael said encouragingly.

"I...don't...know...the...details!" Trevor snarled.

"Well, where are they?"

"In the fucking office, which is now not a fucking office at all but a pile of bricks, shit and more fucking shit!"

"Trevor." Michael said. "Calm down. Think! Who hates you enough to start attacking your properties?"

"The Lost...the Triads...I don't know? Lots of people."

Michael nodded dully. "Yeah...all right, well look...Franklin and Niko both got out, that's the main thing."

Trevor just shrugged. "I guess." he said.

Franklin scoffed. "You cold, homie. Now come on, let's give Lester a call. He might be able to help us out with his computer magic."

Roman cleared his throat, butting into the conversation. "Just to make it clear, any form of gangster related activity will not be involving my cousin, who is now on the straight and narrow path in life. Isn't that right Niko?"

"Well...I uh...I suppose I...yes I guess..." Niko's voice trailed off awkwardly.

Trevor turned on him aggressively "Well thankyou...thankyou for fucking nothing!" He spat bitterly on the floor. Amanda made a small noise of disgust, but knew better than to say anything.

Niko raised his eyebrows. "I don't appreciate being spoken to in such a manner." He said calmly. "It makes me a little angry you see."

Trevor laughed, making Roman and Mallorie shudder. "Oh yeah? And what are you gunna do about it? Pouchy eyed twat."

"Really You want to find that out?" Niko shouted, moving towards Trevor. Franklin rushed to step in the way.

"Come on guys!" he said, placing himself in between Trevor and Niko. "This is neither the time nor the place."

Michael stood up angrily. "I'm going for a drink. Trevor, Frank, Niko- come with me. Trevor, if you're being targeted, I'm not having you anywhere near my house. I'm sorry, but no, not with my family here."

Trevor shrugged. "Woow...I think this is one of the first times I've seen you show any concern for your family, amigo. But fine. You can pay for me to stay in the Rockford Hills hotel."

Michael was dumbfounded. "What?" he stuttered. "Why me?"

"Because if you don't, I shall graffiti "Trevor Phillips is staying here" on the front of your house, and dance around on the roof without my clothes on." Trevor explained. "You don't wanna see a dear friend out on the streets, do you? No! I thought not. You can pay."

Michael turned to Amanda, who shrugged sheepishly. Jimmy spoke up for the first time. "But will you have enough money to pay for the internet connection if you do that?"

Michael laughed. "Well, it'll do you good if not. You can go and find a job, rather than play that fucking game shouting "suck on it, bitch" at kids ten years younger than you."

The back door opened. Everyone jumped, but it was only Jacob and Kate. Trevor stared. "What the...how many more have you got here, Mikey?"

Michael shrugged. "Long story."

"One love, rasta's" Jacob said, looking around the crowded room. Kate took one look at Trevor, and walked quickly over to her mother, avoiding everyone's gaze."

Niko sighed. "Hey, Jacob."

"So what I an' I miss?" he asked casually.

"Quite a lot, truth be told." chuckled Niko. Come on, come with us. Roman, Mallorie- I'm going for a drink with these guys. That's it, I swear."

Roman shrugged. "I'll take your word for it."

"Kate, look after them whilst I'm out."

Kate smiled, but the presence of all the strangers, particularly Trevor, had knocked her confidence. She edged closer to Mallorie, who was looking rather angry about the whole situation.

Michael, Trevor and Franklin left the house, accompanied by Niko and Jacob. An awkward silence ensued between the De Santa's and Bellic's.

"So uh..." Roman said, trying to sound upbeat. "Who wants to go bowling?"

/

Michael sipped his beer, feeling down. "Will a bloke like me ever get to just retire in peace?" he asked the others. "Even before T and F came into my life, it was still fucking chaos. Just less violent chaos. Look, Trevor." he said to his friend. "The reason I came looking for you today was because you went on a rampage. You can't expect to get away with shit like that and not get noticed, man. Think of all the people you've upset! It was inevitable that one of them was going to come back on your ass one day."

"You think I _wanted_ to do it?" Trevor asked "Do you think that I go out in the morning with the intention of doing something like that? You know how it is, Mikey! I can't fucking control myself, all right. I just can't."

"Then maybe you need to look at psychiatric care." Niko interjected.

"Don't push him." Michael said nervously, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled down to Lester's number and called.

...

"I thought I'd be hearing from you." came Lester's high voice over the phone. "The Vanilla Unicorn. Bam."

"That's right." Michael said slowly. "Bam. You know what to do?"

"I think so. You want me to try and find who's purchased explosives recently?"

"Yep. Can you do that?"

Lester took a moment to respond. "All right. Yeah. It won't be easy, but it can be done when you know how. I can narrow down your list of suspects, at the very least."

"Great. Speak soon." said Michael.

"Yeah...oh, by the way, one of the gunmen from the Big One isn't happy with his pay. Would you mind having a word with him? Show him the error of his petulant ways?" Lester asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Michael replied. "Which one is it?"

"Packie McReary."

"Yeah all right. I'll speak to you soon." Michael hung up.

"Well?" Trevor demanded.

"Well what?" replied Michael. "Yes, he'll try and find out who's been buying explosives in this area recently. Might give us our guy."

"Good thinkin' ya know, rasta." said Jacob. "I an' I mash dis bumbaclot, mash him up good. He could have killed my man, Niko."

Trevor cackled "Oh don't worry, when I get my hands on the guy, he'll more than pay for it" Franklin and Niko glanced at each other apprehensively.

"Yeah, and what's more, one of our...shall we say our recent employees from our little job is up in arms about his cut." said Michael

Franklin's eyes widened. "You don't suppose..."

Michael shook his head. "That McReary guy's a professional. He wouldn't stoop to bullshit like this. No, it's someone inexperienced behind this, they've failed on both occasions to kill T."

"McReary?" Niko said slowly. "What's his first name?"

"Packie" Trevor replied.

A wide smile spread over Niko's face. "So he's still alive. Ha. I'd not have thought he would be."

"You _know_ the guy?" Michael asked.

"We've met." Niko replied shortly. "Liberty City bank job...good times."

Michael slapped his head. "Of course! Packie actually _mentioned _you on a job once. We got talking about that bank job. Nice work, by the way."

Niko smiled. "It's a small world."

Trevor's notification sound on his phone went off.

"Excuse me ladies." he said, reaching into his pocket. Michael, Niko and Franklin thought nothing of it, but Jacob watched Trevor reading whatever message he received, and saw his eyes narrow and his expression harden as he read. "Everything cool and ting?" Jacob asked Trevor, knowing the answer already.

"What is it?" Michael said nervously. Trevor tossed Michael his phone, and Michael read the text message for himself.

_I nearly got u._

_I **did** get ur club._

_I'm coming back for u._

_I **will** get u._

Michael read the text and smiled nervously. "This is bad."

**Note: Hope you all like it. :~D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit! Shit! Come on, all of you! Move! Now! All of you, come on! Trevor, take Franklin!" Michael yelled.

"I can't carry him, M!" Trevor screamed. "I've been hit!"

"I've got him"" Niko said, pushing Trevor towards Michael. "Just go! Jacob- help me!"

"Aiight, aiight, easy rasta!" Jacob shouted. "We get out y'know star? Calm down!"

Then, with a bounce, a grenade landed right on the bonnet, bounced off, and settled nearby.

"Grenade!" Michael screamed at the top of his voice. "We need to move, now!"

It went off.

**_Two hours earlier_**

"Hey again, L" Michael said. "We need you to track a mobile for us."

"I'm already tracking explosive purchases." Lester said bluntly. "I can't do everything at once."

"Yeah, well stop what you're doing and track a number for us instead." Michael said impatiently.

"Right fucking now!" Trevor yelled into the phone, causing the other people in the bar to jump and stare at him incredulously.

"Please, L. T just had a text, and it seems like it's from whoever's been trying to kill him." Michael switched the phone to speaker and laid it down on the bar, so that they could all hear. Fortunately, the bar was quite noisy, which meant that nobody else was likely to overhear.

"Fine." Lester snapped. "I suppose he withheld his number, didn't he, so this will take time."

Trevor glanced back at his phone and cackled. "What an amateur!" he said. "He didn't withhold his number!"

"Be serious, dog?" Franklin glanced at the text message. "Wow. What an idiot."

"It's what I told you." Michael said. "Whoever is doing this is inexperienced. This just proves it."

"Read me the number." Lester said. So Trevor did.

"All right...all right..." Lester muttered. "Yes...can't determine who actually sent it of course..." Michael could hear Lester tapping away on his keyboard over the phone. "Hmm...it's a new phone. Bought yesterday!"

"How dat youth doing that and ting?" Jacob asked incredulously. Niko shrugged.

"The guy's a computer genius." Franklin said.

"Yes!" Lester screamed through the phone, causing them all to jump. "Suck on that encrypted mobile network!"

"Result?" Michael asked, laughing.

"Yeah. The text was sent from..."

"Yes..." Niko urged.

"Hold on..."

"Hurry the fuck up you fat little weasel!" Trevor yelled.

"Shh!" Niko snapped, gesturing towards the other people in the bar, who were once again looking over in alarm.

Trevor turned on him. "Don't you tell me what to do, you tracksuit wearing turd!"

"Fuck!" Franklin snarled. "Shut up, you two!"

"Blaine County!" Lester announced.

Michael blinked. "Yeah...um, Blaine County is kind of big, Lester. Do you have anything more specific?"

"I do."

An awkward pause ensued. "So, um...tell us?" Franklin said.

"Sandy Shores."

"Sandy Shores?" Michael said. "Trevor's home...well I'd say town, but..."

Hey, hey!" Trevor interrupted. "Sandy Shores is a good, proper American town, Michael."

Michael chuckled. "Whatever you say, T. Whatever you say." he replied.

"Aiight..." Jacob said. "I an I drive us to this place and ting? I don't mind."

"Do you even know the way?" Niko asked, puzzled.

"Satnav and ting, man."

"Well, thanks." Michael said. "I guess we're all going to Sandy Shores. Thanks, Lest."

Yeah, no problem." Lester said. "I can't pinpoint where exactly the text was sent from, unless you give me some more time."

"No worries." Michael said. "Call us back when you do, it will take us a while to get there."

"Yes. Oh, and to clarify, I most certainly am coming." Niko said. "But please don't inform my cousin."

Roman laid back on the sun lounger with his arms stretched out behind his head. Him, Kate and Mallorie had headed down to the beach. "Niko can take care of himself." Mallorie had reminded Roman, who had wanted to remain behind in case he needed to stop his cousin doing anything stupid. He knew how volatile Niko had been recently, ever since...well, yes. A lot can happen in five years, Roman reflected sadly. He had hoped that after Kate McReary's death, Niko's heartbreak would be over for good. But no.

"This will do him good, you know." Mallorie said, as if reading Roman's very thoughts.

"Will it?" Roman replied sadly. "I might have agreed with you before we got here."

"Aww, come on papi." Mallorie said sadly. "Just a few weeks here, he will feel better."

"I guess..." Roman said. The couple paused for a moment, and watched their daughter build a sandcastle near by.

That man." Mallorie said suddenly. "What was his name? Trevor? I..."

"I know." Roman replied gently. "I've never met anybody like that. Even spending a few moments with him..."

"He'd better stay well away from us." Mallorie replied. "Because I'm not convinced that Niko could stand up to that guy in a fight."

"Nor I, baby." Roman muttered. "Tell you what though. That Jimmy's a funny character."

Mallorie giggled "Understatement, much? He seems a bit jittery all the time."

"Yes. Quite how Niko befriended him online, I'll never know."

Mallorie shrugged "Probably in the same way that you and Brucie did. Coincidence."

"Hmm..." Roman said. "He's only funny when your around. Have you noticed that?"

Mallorie smirked. "Yeah."

"Hey, hey, don't look so happy about it, beautiful!" Roman said affronted. "No fat little asswipe is going to steal my wife!"

Mallorie looked at him scornfully.

/

Jacob thundered down the freeway, Niko sat next to him. Franklin, Trevor and Michael sat in the back seat, rather cramped together. To both Franklin and Michael's dismay, Trevor had chosen the middle seat. The stench of dirty clothes, old sweat, blood, gunpowder, alcohol, cannabis and tobacco was emitting from him, and they couldn't escape it.

"Fuck me..." Franklin whispered, opening the window. He was starting to feel faint.

"Problem?" asked Trevor.

"Yeah man...you really need a proper shower, homie." Franklin said, bracing himself for a tirade of swear words or a physical attack from Trevor.

"Yeah." Trevor agreed calmly. "I really do. I mean, my actual shower broke months ago, and I've tried washing in the Alamo sea a couple of times, but I seem to come out even dirtier."

"Nice..." Michael muttered.

"Yeah?" Trevor spat. "Don't get all snobbish on me, cupcake! I remember having you stay in the trailer! You weren't much better!"

"Yeah, well it's hard to wash when the shower doesn't work, T. But I wouldn't resort to bathing in the most polluted water in the whole country. Why not just ask Roy if you can use his shower?"

"Ron." Trevor corrected him. "And because I'm scared of going into his trailer. I think he has rather unsettling things in there."

Michael shrugged. "Does anything unsettle a guy like you?"

"Of course" Trevor said. "I mean, things like finding out that your best friend is a miserable, back stabbing wretch is enough to unsettle anyone!"

Michael snorted "You'll never let me forget it, will you?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no, noooo, sugar. I want it to be clear in your mind until the day you die. Just in case you ever get any more funny ideas."

"Guys..." Franklin said. "Enough?"

"Yes, I was just going to say the same." Niko said. "Are you sure them two should be sitting next to each other?" he asked.

"Nah, probably not, dog." Franklin said. "They can't resist arguing."

The car behind them rammed into their back. Hard.

The five of them yelled out in shock. The car lurched out of Jacob's control, left and then right, disrupting the traffic on either side of them. Several people used their horns angrily. Panic-stricken, Jacob glanced in the mirror . "Bumbaclot!" he yelled. "We're gettin' pushed off the road!"

And so they were. For right behind them, there was a car, a black car at least twice as large as their own, but with an engine to match. The windows were blacked out, all of them. One way glass, Michael guessed. For he had turned around awkwardly the instant he felt the bump, a pistol in his hand. He saw the car speed up again, going for a second bump.

"Ride it off!" Michael yelled to Jacob. But it was too late. The car smashed into the back of their own again, shunting them forward, more brutally than any police officer Michael had ever encountered. They all yelled out in shock. Jacob spun out of control. Cars all around were skidding out of the way, or else smashing into each other. Already, a huge pile up looked likely. "Fuck, bro!" Trevor yelled out of the window. "It's rude to shunt!"

But Franklin had already rolled the window up, to make himself feel less exposed. "We have to get away, homies!"

Michael fired three shots out of the rear window, shattering the glass. He managed to get all three shots on target-something of which may have saved them from what came next, had it not been for the bulletproof glass that was installed on the pursuing car.

The car came back and shoved them harder than ever, hitting them side on, as they came around in mid-spin from the last strike. It smashed right into Franklin's side, and he was thrown across Trevor and Michael's lap, just as the whole car spun around in mid air, slamming down onto the ground, and rolling back onto it's wheels. The engine creaked and shut down. The pursuing car stopped, a few feet from them. Michael wrenched his door open, and climbed out, followed by Trevor. The two of them grabbed Franklin, who was unconscious. Niko and Jacob leapt out, Jacob having avoided the worst of the last strike from the other car.

Michael glanced at the scene. Cars were everywhere, piled up, and the road was at a complete stand-still. People were everywhere. Michael saw the huge, black car. Then, without warning, two pairs of hands shot out of each window, carrying a sub-machine-gun each. They open fired at Michael and his friends, causing them to scream in shock and drop to cover, behind their destroyed car.

"Shit! Shit! Come on, all of you! Move! Now! All of you, come on! Trevor, take Franklin!" Michael yelled.

"I can't carry him, M!" Trevor screamed. "I've been hit!"

"I've got him"" Niko said, pushing Trevor towards Michael. "Just go! Jacob- help me!"

"Aiight, aiight, easy rasta!" Jacob shouted. "We get out y'know star? Calm down!"

Then, with a bounce, a grenade landed right on the bonnet, bounced off, and settled nearby.

"Grenade!" Michael screamed at the top of his voice. "We need to move, now!"

It went off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up. Wake up right now!"

Trevor regained consciousness groggily, and looked up at his captor. His vision was blurred, his head thumping. "Go fuck yourself..." he managed to slur. A cold laugh was the response.

"Wake up Michael." the voice barked. Trevor knew the voice. He knew who it was. But he couldn't take in what was going on. He was concussed, badly at that. The bullet wound in his chest throbbed like crazy.

"All right, all right! I'm awake you shit!" Michael's voice now. That was a small comfort to Trevor. His oldest and best friend was alive. His very best, very worst friend was alive, and nearby.

Trevor finally opened his eyes. He was in a garage. A large garage. Whoever owned it was rich. The three multi-million dollar cars gave that away. But of course, his captor was very rich. He already knew that. "Hello, Martin." Trevor said politely. "How's it going, huh? I've been keeping an ear out for ya! Or is that too soon?"

Martin Madrazo scowled. He took two steps forward and backhanded Trevor across the face. It was only then that Trevor realized that he was tied up. And also, that armed guards were right behind him. He looked to his right, and saw Michael, who was clearly in a better condition. Trevor spoke softly, his face still smarting. "Madrazo..." he began. Michael was startled to hear the softness in Trevor's voice. The quiet, reasonable tone was totally unlike anything Michael had heard from Trevor, in all the time he'd known him.

"Madrazo...let Mikey go, huh? He was nothing but straight, and good to you. He paid to have that plastic fucking doll's house rebuilt. He gave you that statue, after the ear departed. Just let him go. Do whatever you fucking want to me!"

Martin laughed coldly. "Why, of course! Sure! Froy, let uh...Mr De. Santa here go, will you? He is our friend. Our good friend."

To Michael's astonishment, he was uncuffed. "What are you gonna do to T?" Michael asked anxiously.

"I think I need not tell you that, Michael." Martin replied smoothly. "I'm sure you can guess."

Michael looked Martin in the eye. "Then how much will it be to secure his safe release as well?"

Trevor was deeply touched, but strived not to show it. "Wow...Mr. M, this guy used to be the "run off with the money and get your friends killed" kinda guy. Look at him now, huh? Represents a growth, don't ya think?"

"Shut up! Shut him up." Martin barked to the guard. The guard hit Trevor with the butt of his rifle. Martin turned back to Michael. "Michael. Look at me! Just look at me! Look at what that shit did to me! My ear! You were gullible and foolish to believe I'd ever let this matter rest. I like you Michael. Believe that. You pull down my house in a fit of rage, yet you pay for the rebuild, without any argument. You earned my respect by doing that. I like a man who stays true to his word. Because of this, I summon you for further work. Then when that goes wrong, you strive to make amends between us. You will see that Franklin Clinton, and your other two associates are not here. I released them. Franklin was injured, but not as badly as it first seemed. They were all allowed to leave the scene of the crash. I only bring you here to explain myself, but now that I have, you are also allowed to leave. My quarrel is with this vile creature. Not with his friends."

"Look, Martin! We were both happy to let this go, even if you were not. Perhaps we still might, if you'll just-"

Martin nodded to the guard behind Michael, who knocked Michael out instantly. Martin looked down at him and shook his head. "Ungrateful prick. We give him freedom, yet he gives no thanks." he looked up at his guard. "Take him. Put him somewhere on Vinewood hills and leave him there. You understand?" The guard grunted, and heaved Michael out through the garage door.

/

"Fuck man! What do you mean your leaving?"  
>"As I explained, Franklin. I am not in this life any longer. I haven't been for five years. I am sorry."<p>

Niko threw his clothes into the suitcase, brushing Franklin aside impatiently. They were both back at Michael's. Franklin was beside himself with anger, still in pain from his injuries. "You can't fuck off and let my homies die, man! We need your help."

Niko shook his head. "You do not understand! I am here with my cousin and his family. This Madrazo has let us go, so I intend to take that chance! You are a young man, you do not understand yet. But you will. One day you simply cannot run any more."

"Yeah man, someone told me that before." Franklin replied "And I dig it dog, I really do. But Mikey invited you into his home, man! Come on."

"No! I am fetching my family and I am taking the next flight away from here. I am sorry. I am truly. But this is not my fight."

Franklin stood in the way of the door and shook his head. "No dog. No."

There was a hammer on the door. "De Santa! I know that's where you live. Open up."

Niko did a double take. He recognized that voice. He smiled faintly and pushed past Franklin, making for the door.

"Mike. Open this fucking door man! You underpaid me big time, I couldn't believe my fucking ears when I heard how much you lot kept for yourself!"

Niko opened the door, Packie McReary was stood outside, clearly furious.

"Hello Packie." Niko said, smiling at his old friend.

Packie shut his eyes in disbelief. "Ok...shut the fucking door again, just for a moment." Niko shut the door. Packie knocked again.

"It's really me." Niko said, opening the door again. "Long time no see, eh?"

Packie laughed hollowly and shook Niko by the hand. "What the fuck are you doing here Niko? Don't tell me your doing errands for this knob as well?"

"Ehh. Not as such. Is a long story. I befriended his son."

"Well whatever man! Great to see you. We need to hang out."

"Um...actually Packie..."

Franklin appeared at the door and briefed Packie on the whole, sorry situation. Packie laughed. "Fuck me Niko...trouble seems to really fucking follow you around, don't it?"

Niko laughed. "Not really...I..."

"Niko and I are rollin' on this lame ass punk" Franklin said, looking meaningfully at Niko. "You in boy? Sure as heck, Michael will pay you well for this."

Packie didn't hesitate for so much as a second. "Sure. Rolling with Niko again? I'm in!"

"But Packie, I..."

Niko looked from Packie and Franklin. He sighed deeply. "All right." he said, accepting defeat. "Let's get this thing done."

"Sweet" Packie said. "So who knows the way to this guy's house?"

The three looked at each other. It only then dawned on them that they didn't know where to even begin. "Lester!" Franklin announced. "He'll help."

"No need." came a voice behind them. They wheeled around. Michael De Santa was striding up his front drive, battered and bruised, but very much alive. "Martin Madrazo says he has no problem with us. It's only Trevor he wanted. But we have a problem with him, I think. A big fucking problem. Now come on. I know the way to his house."

**Note: So, after nearly two years on hiatus (sorry!) I'm finally going to finish this story. There are two more chapters to come. LOTS will happen in the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Little Jacob had gone straight to the beach, in search of Roman and co. He still thought that Niko wanted to leave as soon as possible. He was dismayed at the vast expanse of sand, full of people. "Bumbaclot!" he realized that it might take hours to find them. Personally, he had no qualms about leaving. He was a small time drug dealer. Not even that, in recent years. Badman had long since departed from Liberty City, with a price tag of more than double the average man's yearly salary on his head. Jacob had opted to remain, but had tried to scale the criminal activity down, in an effort to evade attention.

"Get off me! I was only asking for directions! This is bullshit."

Jacob wheeled around. The sight of Roman wearing nothing but swimming trunks was bad enough, but the fact that he was being escorted off the beach by a massive life guard made it even worse. He hurried over "hold up, bredren! Whatcha doin' with my man Roman?"

"What's it got to do with you?" the guard asked rudely.

"He be me boy, seen."

"Oh...well, if you must know, I caught this fat fucking oik pestering a group of women."

Roman shook his head "Bollocks, man! I was asking where I could get a hot dog from."

"Yeah, and staring down their bra's while you were at it. We don't tolerate shit like that on this beach. So get lost."

"But my wife and child-"

"Oh, so you are married? This get's worse by the minute, doesn't it?"

All in all, it took an hour for the situation to be ironed out. Jacob fetched Mallorie and Kate. The life guard, ignoring Roman's protests, cheerfully informed Mallorie of why he had escorted Roman away. The car journey back to Michael's was about the most awkward situation Jacob had ever experienced. Roman and Mallorie gazed out of their windows, ignoring each other. Kate sat there sullenly, wondering why they had to leave the beach at all. Jacob didn't want to explain the current situation with Kate around. "You just wait..." Mallorie hissed suddenly. Roman squirmed uncomfortably.

/

"So, uh..." Trevor said, sounding upbeat as Martin's guards handled a large, brown package with huge care.. "What's the picnic for?"

Martin ignored him.

"Are we going out on a date? Fuck man, Mikey could have come along as well! We could have talked about old times. Can Patricia come as well? Where is she, anyway?"

Martin ignored him. The men lifted the package, slowly, onto the floor. They hurried out, leaving the two men alone. Martin turned to Trevor and smiled. "It's all fallen to shit, man. All of it."

Trevor shrugged. "What has?"

"All of this." he gestured around at the garage. "My career, my contacts. It's over. The FIB are on my back constantly."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Yes." Martin smiled sadly. "I cannot stay here any longer. I am leaving. You asked about Patricia? She has already gone. I sent her on ahead to Europe, to prepare our new villa in the south of Spain. A hot meal will be waiting when I arrive."

"You sexist reptilian turd!" Trevor was suddenly beside himself. That shook Martin, that he could go from calm to raging at the flip of a switch. "That woman is _nothing but good to you!_ Nothing but good! And you treat her like absolute shit! I hope that a courteous Spanish gentleman is fucking the shit outta her as we speak! I hope that you arrive in Spain to find a one bed-roomed _apartamento _with nothing but cold air in the fridge, and cockroaches over the fucking table! I hope you spend the rest of your miserable life sleeping on cardboard and eating baked beans out of the tin, you fucking asshole!"

Martin held up a hand for quiet. "Mr. Phillips. Please calm yourself."

Trevor could not calm down. "I hope that Patrica divorces your stinking fucking ass crack for every cent she can get! I hope that she's having a siesta in the arms of a sexy hench toyboy at this very moment! You fucking shit!"

"Enough!" screamed Madrazo. An armed guard hurried into the garage through the side door. "Fuck off!" Madrazo snapped. The guard hurried out. Martin took a few deep breaths to compose himself. Trevor was doing the same. Martin looked at his bound prisoner. "You understand, I hope, what will happen now? That package you saw was, as you no doubt understand, an explosive. It is set to go off in..." Madrazo checked his watch "Fifteen minutes. This house will be destroyed. Myself and my staff will be gone by then. You will remain here."

Trevor nodded. "Fine. Fucking fine! We all have to go someday. But before you leave, there's something that don't add up to me, man."

"Go ahead."

"Blowing up my strip club...sending me traceable texts...sending an incompetent sniper after me...that ain't like you, Martin. I mean, your a power hungry little shitface, but your kinda...it pains me to say it, but you know what your doing. That shit was the work of an idiot...oh..." realization dawned on Trevor's face. Martin was astonished to see tears well up in his eyes. How could such an evil, murderous creature feel sadness? "Oh..." Trevor's lip trembled. "Wade."

"Wade." Martin repeated, nodding. "I am curious. How did you work it out so quickly?"

"I shoulda known all along." Trevor moaned sadly. "He left the strip club last week. Basically forced his way out, pushing past the girls. I should have known he'd make straight for Floyd and Debra's place. Why didn't I know that! Why didn't I stop him. What the fuck is wrong with me! Fuck! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

Martin laughed. "Indeed. Naturally, I had men watching the place for some time, wondering if you might go back there. My men saw you go in, and come out shortly after, having killed the occupants. I knew at once that the young man who turned up as you were leaving, the one you prevented from entering the condo...I knew at once that he could probably be turned. That's how I think, Mr. Phillips. My men saw him make for the condo last week. We'd been waiting for that day for a long time. As soon as I heard, I was there. I told him what happened. I told him how you killed his cousin and his cousin's fiancee. So whilst I was not responsible for those incidents you describe, I certainly influenced them. I supplied the explosives and the rifle. But the man responsible, the man who destroyed your business and tried to shoot you...that man was your friend. Betrayed yet again, Mr. Phillips. Do _any_ of your friends care about you? It seems not."

Trevor bowed his head and began to cry softly. Martin, at that moment, realized just how disturbed, irrational and insane he truly was. The knowledge that he was about to be blown up didn't bother him in the slightest. But knowing that yet another friend had betrayed his trust, knowing that yet again he'd been stabbed in the back- that broke him. But then, he brought it on himself, didn't he? If he hadn't killed those people, Wade would never have turned on him. "It's your fault." Martin said, without a shred of sympathy in his voice. "Your fault. Your friends cannot be blamed for turning against you. You are a wreck, a disgrace and a low life. Worse than me. Worse than Michael. Tonight you die, but I feel that the real punishment, for you, is knowing just how little people care about you. And it's your fault. Know that, above all else."

/

Amanda, Tracy and Jimmy sat round a small table at Bean Machine, sipping the foul coffee in the sun. "This is too fucking weird." said Tracy. "Sharing the house with total strangers."

"It'll be fine!" Jimmy said. "It's only for a bit. Don't worry."

Amanda shook her head. "I'm not impressed, Jimmy. Nor is your dad. Not impressed at all."

Jimmy scoffed. "He seems to get on all right with them. Anyway, he's helping out Uncle T right now, so goodness knows when he'll be back."

"What choice does he have? He's stuck with them because of you!" exclaimed Tracy.

"All right kids, that's enough!" ordered Amanda "We'll have a chat with your dad later. They're probably all at a bar somewhere, getting drunk out of their minds."

/

The guard outside the gate checked his watch anxiously. He knew that a massive explosion was coming, and he wanted to be clear of Madrazo's house when it did. But he dared not leave his post until Madrazo gave him permission. That was the man's very last thought. The bullet that came from nowhere, the one that hit him straight in the head, killed him instantly.

Michael lowered the suppressed sniper rifle. He was on top of the hill opposite the Madrazo household. Behind him, Franklin, Niko, Patrick McReary, Gustavo Mota, and Paige Harris were ready. Rifles, grenades pistols, and in Paige's case, a laptop. Michael turned around. "So we are clear? Paige, you disable the alarm systems. You ready?"

"As soon as you are, boss." Paige replied.

"Good girl. Packie, you and Niko will storm the back entrance. You won't enter the house until I give the word. Check the grounds first. Clear?"

"Crystal." Packie said.

Niko just nodded. He was examining his carbine rife. It was a lot smaller than the ones he sometimes used back in 2008.

"Ok. Franklin and Gus, you are with me. We're going in straight through the front. We will enter the house, as soon as we can. Frankin, you and I will make for the garage. That was where I last saw Trevor. Gus, you will handle the unarmed staff. Hold them all in the kitchen or something. Treat them well unless they cause you trouble. All right?"

"I'm a professional, homie. Don't worry."

Michael took a deep breath. "Then I guess that's everything...everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. "Anyone want to back out?" Michael liked to ask that. He'd rather a team member backed out before a job, rather than go in half-hearted and get them all into trouble. But this team wasn't backing out. Niko was extremely grateful to Franklin for not telling everyone about earlier, when he came very close to leaving. He wasn't going to back out now. He owed Franklin, big time.

/

"This is where I leave you." Martin said to Trevor. "You have ten minutes to live. Be sure to use them feeling miserable and sorry for yourself. The man loyal to everyone, but whom nobody, in return, is loyal to. Goodbye."

Suddenly, from all angles, the sound of gunfire broke out. Martin and Trevor jumped, as the screaming started. "What the fuck!" Martin yelled. "The alarms! Why haven't they gone off?"

Trevor looked up at Martin and smiled. "No loyalty, huh?" Trevor mocked. "I'm not so sure about that now."

/

The gates were blasted open by a well aimed sticky bomb. Armed men burst out from all sides, but Michael, Franklin and Gus were ready for that. In a tight row, they moved towards the front door. Franklin fired to the left. Michael fired straight ahead, at the men coming out of the house. Gus handled the right. But then, as soon as the men appeared, they were all gone. About eight men in total had stormed at them, but they were all dead. Without hesitating, they rushed into the open front door. Gus yelled out in pain as a bullet struck him, fired from a gunman in the large living room. Michael brought the man down with a bullet to the neck. One more guard burst out from behind the sofa. All three fired on him, putting up twelve bullets into him. The failure of the alarm systems meant that the guards had no time to get into any sort of real defence formation.

/

The back was proving more dangerous. As Niko and Packie jumped the wall, they were met by ten guards, who formed a circle around them. The guards fired. Three of them died instantly, having been hit by bullets intended for Niko and Packie, who had hit the deck extremely quickly. The remaining seven were hit in their legs by Niko and Packie, who lay on the floor. They all cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor, injured but not dead. The two friends stood up. "Relinquish your firearms gentlemen." Packie ordered. Four of them did. They unloaded their weapons and threw them aside. Three didn't. Three, with great difficulty, aimed at Niko and Packie. All three were shot dead before they so much as touched the trigger. Niko snatched the weapons from the remaining four and threw them over the wall. One man crawled away, making for the main gate. The other three were too badly hurt to do that. Niko wondered briefly if they would survive. "Come on, Nikky!" Packie yelled. He and Niko moved on and forgot the injured men.

Michael's voice came up on the headset. "We're clear man. Sweep the grounds then come into the house."

"Right you are." Packie responded. "Fuck knows, you owe me a pay check after we are done."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say. Just get it done."

A handful of guards appeared from round the corner. Packie and Niko fired as one, but Niko received a wound to the shoulder. He screamed and dropped to the floor.

"Fuck me!" Packie finished off the guards and dragged Niko to his feet. "No time for a rest!"

Niko laughed. "I used to be able to withstand bullets very well." he observed. "No longer."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, man! I was looking forward to a fight with Niko, not a fight with the useless whinging pussy that used to be Niko!"

Niko nodded. "Point taken." with that he screamed and charged well ahead of Packie "Die, you shits!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

"Oh dear..." Packie murmured, realizing what he had unleashed.

/

With Gus holding the two cleaners hostage in the basement, Michael and Franklin crept quietly to the garage, checking round each corner, guns at the ready. But the security was gone. All the guards were either dead or fleeing as fast as they could. They reached the side door that lead into the garage. "All right." whispered Michael. "One...two...three!" they burst into the garage, but were knocked to the floor by a shape that flew from the room at full pelt. Michael just had time to see Martin Madrazo race down the hallway and out of sight. "Fucking cowardly prick." Michael scathed. He and Franklin stood up, and went into the garage. Trevor was lying on the floor.

"Shit!" Michael screamed. He rushed to Trevor's side and felt for a pulse. But Trevor wasn't dead. He wasn't even unconscious. He could barely move, or speak, but he was definetley alive. "What the fuck's wrong with him?" asked Franklin.

"Tasered" Michael replied. He looked down at Trevor who was trying desperately to speak "Bmmmff" he groaned. "Bmmmmfff!"

"All right homie. Just rest up dog, the taser will wear off." Franklin put his hand on Trevor's arm.

But Trevor wouldn't relax. He couldn't move, but he looked meaningfully at Michael. "Bmmmmmfffff!"

"What are you trying to say, Trevor?" Michael asked softly. Trevor looked meaningfully at Michael, and then towards one of the super-cars. Back to Michael, towards the super-car. "Frank, check in that car for me, bro." Michael said.

Franklin strode over and had a look through the window. "Nothing dog. Sweet ride though."

"Do you know where the key for that one is, T? Is that what you are trying to say?" Michael said, trying hard to understand Trevor's moans. Surely the taser effect would wear off before long.

Trevor shut his eyes in terrified exasperation. "Bmffff! Tnnk! Tnnk!"

"Trunk?" Michael understood. "F, check the trunk buddy."

"Right you are homie." Franklin strolled round to the boot and opened it. " Oh shit!" he yelled "Fuck man! Fuck! Bomb!"

"Fuck...fuck!" Michael screamed. "Fuck! We've gotta get out of here. Help me with him, buddy! Come on!"

Michael and Franklin heaved Trevor up, but he had no strength in him. They dragged him through the door and into the hallway. "Guys!" Michael screamed through the headset. "We've got an explosive. Everyone get clear. Gus, take the hostages and go. Packie, Niko, just get clear! Quickly!"

Trevor had regained enough strength to murmur "Go" to Michael and Franklin. What they didn't know was that the bomb was due to go off in four minutes. "Go..." he groaned. Michael shook his head. "No way, pal. I'm not leaving you. Forget it."

They dragged him through the hallway, allowing Gus and the cleaners to go on ahead. The cleaners ran, full pelt, away from the house. Gus stayed to help with Trevor. They congregated outside in the driveway. "Where are Niko and Packie?" exclaimed Franklin.

"Guys...where the fuck are you?" Michael bellowed into the headset. "We've gotta go! Come on, we can't wait!

Suddenly, Niko and Packie emerged from around the corner. They ran from the house and collapsed on a grassy verge across the road, waiting for the explosion. It was only then, as they gazed at the house, did they notice a shape in one of the windows...it was heavily frosted, probably a bathroom. Obviously the figure couldn't be made out clearly, yet Trevor recognized the red hair...he felt as though his stomach had turned to ice. "Patricia..." he gasped, still unable to move much. "She's in there! I've gotta..." he tried to stand up, but his muscles wouldn't obey him. Madrazo had lied. Patricia hadn't gone to Europe. She'd been tied up in the house all along...the house that was now about three minutes from being destroyed.

"Oh fuck..." Michael exclaimed. "I..."

Trevor, with immense effort, rose shakily to his feet and staggered back to the house. "No, T!" Michael said, grabbing his friend. "It's too late for her. I'm sorry."

But Trevor wasn't stopping. He was recovering by the second. He shook Michael off and staggered on, becoming faster and more stable as he went. "I'm coming Mrs. M!" he cried. "Wait there!"

He burst in through the front door, and found what he hoped was the bathroom. He tried the handle. No luck. Shutting his eyes, he slammed himself into the door full pelt. A horrible sight met his eyes. Patricia Madrazo, tied up and crying. He untied her hastily. "Trevor..." she gasped. "Thank you so much...are you injured?"

"Yeah" Trevor groaned. The effort he had gone to was taking it's toll, and he felt extremely weak again. "Listen...just go. I'll catch you up." Patricia started to argue, but Trevor silenced her gently, and kissed her forehead. "Trust me, beautiful." he said breathlessly "and go. I'll be right behind you."

Patricia hurried out. Trevor shuffled after her, his knees shaking horribly. But then, out of nowhere, Martin Madrazo himself emerged in front of Trevor. He had been just about to leave, when he had witnessed Patricia escape. Now, he was haring after her "Come here you treacherous bitch!" he cried. But he hadn't seen Trevor. Unarmed, weak and hurt, Trevor used his last vestiges of effort to hurl himself on top of Madrazo. "Come on then, Martin!" he cried, hanging onto Martin, who desparatley tried to escape. "This place is going up in about a minute, and it's taking us with it! The both of us!" Trevor cackled manically "You want me dead, you got me dead, and your riding with me!" Martin yelled out in panic and tried hard to throw Trevor off. "Come on!" Trevor screamed "We're going together! You ain't going nowhere, you shit! Patricia will be free of you! You lose! Wait for it! Nearly there! Just a bit longer! Get ready for it!"

Madrazo was slowly freeing himself of tired, weakened Trevor. But it was by far too late.

The sound of the blast was deafening, louder than anything Michael had heard before. The garage was disintegrated in a huge, orange blast which tore into the main house. Fire spread across the mansion, and the walls crumbled before their eyes. The whole place collapsed in on itself, a huge plume of grey dust punching the air. Fire, smoke and ash launched in every direction. A rush of hot air swept over the team, who hit the deck, shielding themselves as best they could. Michael looked up to see a smoldering mess of fire, rubble and brickwork, sprawled across the once lush grounds. "T..." he cried. "No..."

Niko rose and gazed at the rubble in frustration. "I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry...but he had to. You know he did."

Mrs. Madrazo emerged from behind the fence. She had taken cover from the explosion, and was shaken but very much alive. Franklin rushed over to her. "You all right, lady?" he asked, taking her by the arm and leading her away from the wreckage. Patricia was far from all right. She wailed in despair, shedding tears by the bucket load, not for her bully of a husband, but for the man whom she truly loved, who had just given his life to free her.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! One more to follow soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So, that's that." Dave Norton sipped his coffee.

"Yeah." replied Michael. The two of them were sat outside a small cafe.

"Do you miss him?"

Michael shook his head. "No. It sounds fucking horrible, but it's a relief in a way, Davey."

"For you and me, brother. I know it must have been hard for you though."

"Yeah." Michael nodded. "I wanted to save him. I tried to. But...the way he lived...he was a disaster, and a lethal one. Right? People are safer without him around."

"For sure." Dave agreed. "He was on borrowed time anyway. Other divisions of the FIB were onto him. That massacre he carried out was the last straw. In a way, this was for the best."

Michael took a sip of coffee and sighed. He despised himself for not being sad about Trevor. Sure, he was at first. He'd actually cried, right there in front of the whole team. But then, he took the time to think about it. In a way, he was happy for his friend. He died saving the woman he loved and at last, he was free. Free of himself and of his own insanity. Plus, he'd taken out Madrazo, one of the most dangerous gangsters in the country.

"What about the Liberty City lot?"

Dave shook his head dismissively "Forget it. The man you encountered, Niko Bellic- he was one of Liberty City's most wanted men for a time. But certain agencies got their teeth into him. That made him pretty hard to touch. In the end he went quiet, so the Liberty City branch of the FIB dropped the case they had on him. I made some inquiries though- they're all back home. His cousin's wife is pregnant again. They're still happily married. The man known as "Little Jacob" had gone quiet as well. He works above board with Niko now.

"That's good to hear, Davey. Haven't heard much by way of good news for a while."

"Yeah. Turns out that Niko Bellic had been through a messy relationship recently. Ended pretty badly. He came here to catch a break, to get away from the stress. Didn't turn out so good." Dave observed.

Michael chuckled. He finished his coffee and tossed the cup into a bin. "Well, thanks for meeting me Davey. One thing though- that guy Wade."

"He tried to make it back to Sandy Shores, but we got him. Nobody died in the bombing, and he's fucking lucky that they didn't. My feeling is that they'll be fairly lenient on him."

Michael nodded. "All right. How about Trevor's friend in Sandy Shores? Ron?"

Dave shrugged "He is not important. He was only as dangerous as Trevor forced him to be. Trevor's gone now."

Michael stood up. "All right, Davey. You take care of yourself."

"Thanks. In the nicest possible way Mike, I never want to see you again."

Michael laughed and patted Dave on the shoulder "Feeling's mutual pal. By the way, Franklin sent his regards."

"Oh yeah? How is he?"

"He's all good. Quite busy keeping his buddy Lamar out of trouble."

"Ok. Well, I won't be seeing you round, I hope." laughed Dave.

Michael chuckled. "Can always hope, huh?" he strolled to his car, and drove away at his usual, dangerous speed.

Dave watched him go. He smiled sadly. Michael didn't know what Dave knew. He didn't know that, of the two obliterated bodies pulled from the wreckage, only one had been dead...and the FIB had plans for the survivor. Very big plans.

**Note: Well, there we go! Finished. Thank-you to everyone who has read this and again, sorry for the huge hiatus. I left the ending ambiguous delibaratley, because I felt that people might like to decide Trevor's fate for themselves. Who was it that survived? What are the plans? Decide for yourselves. :~D **

**Thanks again, feel free to message me if you have any questions about the story. **


End file.
